


the swap

by knoxoursavior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: Somehow, Poe loses his jacket again, only to find Rey wearing it.





	the swap

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory clothes sharing fic bc poe's got a snazzy new jacket!!!!

Somehow, Poe keeps losing his jackets, only to find Finn and Rey wearing them.

Today, he loses his jacket around lunchtime, spends the afternoon in a strategy meeting with Leia and tinkering with an old, battered X-wing with Rose and BB-8. At dinner, it’s the four of them—him, Finn, Rey, and Rose—sat around a table after a long day. Finn’s wearing the jacket Poe lost a week ago, Rey is wearing the one he just lost a few hours ago, Rose is thankfully in her usual get-up, and Poe is left with just his thin, billowy standard Resistance shirt.

Poe—well, Poe just accepts it. He never took his jacket back from Finn even when Finn was recovering, and he doesn’t feel like asking for his jacket back from Rey either, even though he is a little bit curious how they got the jackets in the first place. Anyway, Poe can’t really find it in himself to mind so much when they look so good in their stolen clothes.

So he just eats dinner, lets a smile slip when Finn and Rey start holding hands in the middle of Rey telling them about how she and Chewie have, even now, been finding things on the Falcon that need fixing from her stint on Jakku.

“I could help you guys out if you need more people,” Poe says. He also wouldn’t mind actually getting the chance to work on the Millennium Falcon, which is supposedly the fastest ship in the galaxy. He didn’t get the chance to before, when she brought them to safety in the Outer Rim, since they were all so busy trying not to think about everyone they left behind, trying to move on.

“Count me in,” Rose says, a big smile on her face, and Poe can tell she’s already thinking up a storm, trying to picture what she remembers of the Falcon in her mind. Poe loves that about her—that she’s always so willing to help and so enthusiastic about things she loves and the things she believes in.

That leaves Finn, who looks around him and sighs. “I mean I probably won’t be good at it, but I’ll try.”

“BB-8 can probably teach you a thing or two,” Rey says, but she reaches out to take Finn’s hand in hers, to let Finn know that she appreciates it, him wanting to spend time with all of them. “Thanks, guys. Chewie and I’ll be happy to have the help.”

Poe’s about to make a joke, half-meant, about having a go at flying the Falcon, but then he sees Rose with this sad look in her eyes, sees her glancing at Finn and Rey’s intertwined hands, and wonders if he’s ever wanted to see someone smile again like he does right now. So he wraps an arm around her shoulder, intends to keep her close until she comes to and realizes there’s nothing to be sad about.

“As long as Rose and I get a little time in the cockpit, we’d be happy to help,” Poe says.

Rey notices, and Finn soon after. They let go of each other, albeit reluctantly. Rose doesn’t say anything, though, and probably looks even sadder than before. Poe shares a look with Rey, worried, but it’s nothing to how Finn is, looking like he wants to reach across the table and hug Rose, tell her everything’s okay.

The dinner goes on without any of them talking, after that.

  
  
  


Finn and Rey keep stealing Poe’s jackets, which doesn’t even make sense since they already have two that they can use. Poe loses three more jackets, at which point he gives up and resolves to stoop to their level and steals someone else’s jacket instead.

That’s how he finds himself staring at the jacket Rose has left lying around, having taken it off before they started working. It’s also how he finds himself just taking it, putting it on, and acting like he’s done nothing wrong when she sees him and stops for a second, her eyebrows furrowing. It’s just a standard jacket for Maintenance, greenish with a hood, something Rose has gotten so used to wearing that it's something she's kept around even after her promotion. It’s warm, and putting the hood over his head makes him feel like a kid again, hearing the stories his parents told him about the Jedi walking around with their hooded robes. It smells like sweat and like Rose, and Poe is disappointed in himself for thinking that he may just understand why Finn and Rey get such a kick out of stealing his jackets.

“Is that my jacket?” she asks.

“Yeah, it is,” Poe says, and then, “Want to go and hang out with Finn and Rey before dinner?”

Rose looks at him like he’s grown a second head, opens her mouth as if to say something only to close it again.

“Uh. Sure.”

That’s the closest to permission that Poe is going to get, which makes him feel a little bit better about wanting to keep the jacket to himself forever and never give it back.

  
  
  


The four of them are in Finn’s bedroom, Rey and Poe playing a holo-game while Finn and Rose cheer them on. It’s cold, because Finn hates when it’s hot, just like how he hates Jakku and how he used to hate the engine room of Starkiller Base, so Rose, down one jacket, eventually starts shivering.

Poe, guilty of taking her jacket, doesn’t even notice until Finn has already reached into his bedside table drawer, pulled out the last jacket Poe lost, and throws it onto Rose’s lap.

“Thanks,” Rose says, surprised, but she doesn’t say anything else and just puts it on.

“It’s Poe’s jacket,” Finn says, shrugging. When he sits back down, he keeps close to Rose.

“Have you been stealing his jackets? Is that why he stole  _ my  _ jacket?” Rose says, sighing.

“They’re good jackets,” Rey says, looking comfortable and warm in a stolen Poe jacket of her own. She doesn’t even blink when Poe raises an eyebrow at her. “Much better than the robes I thought I had to wear.”

Rose wraps the jacket tighter over herself and smiles, just a little.

“Yeah, I guess they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> kind of hastily ended?? aah sorry
> 
> but hit me up on [tumblr](http://clqrkkent.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
